


(Podfic) Repeat After Me by battybatzgirl

by ventusprinceps



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, If Tony is Peter's Dad then Rhodey is Peter's exasperated Uncle, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is So Done, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Tony’s face hardens as he says, “What kid.”“I don’t know, some twelve year old—”Below him, the kid coughs out, “Fifteen.”“—Fifteen year old—”Tony scrubs a hand across his face. “Don’t tell me he’s wearing a dorky shirt with a chemistry pun on it.”Rhodey frowns. That was oddly specific. Glancing down, he looks at what little he can see of the kid’s shirt—which isn't much since there’s so much blood now, but what could be once called a cartoon joke is printed on it. “Um, yeah?”“Son of a bitch.”Otherwise known as how Rhodey finds out about how old Peter is, and how badly he needs to beat Tony with a stick.





	(Podfic) Repeat After Me by battybatzgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repeat After Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734389) by [battybatzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl). 



> Battybatzgirl has so generously given me permission to podfic their absolutely fabulous fic Repeat After Me! It was such fun! Don't forget to leave feedback for me and the original author, I hope you enjoyed this performance!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8584uof5qsrdzjm/Repeat_After_Me_by_battybatzgirl.mp3/file) | **Size:** 22.73 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:17

Soundcloud:


End file.
